stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Captain | rank = Captain (2372-, -2410-) | image2 = | caption2 = | player = | insignia1 = }}Captain Terry was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th and early 25th century. He temporarily commanded the Federation starship and then, after a lengthy hiatus, the . ( , Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge, ) History In 2372, Terry took command of the during the Second Federation-Klingon War, where he engaged in a fire-fight with the and lost. With the Phoenix nearly destroyed, and the war at an end, eight months later, Terry was found to be committed to the psychiatric ward at Starfleet Medical. There, he was momentarily visited and observed by Admiral Theseus and Ludeki. Upon his release, in 2381, Terry affirmed an inner hatred toward Klingons, blaming them for his commitment to the psychiatric ward. Upon discovering the was on exchange with half a Klingon crew, Terry reacted in utter shock. (" ") In 2394, now in command of the , Terry confronted the Phoenix-X but was quickly incapacitated by Commander Night Seifer. (" ") :Following into the 25th century, Terry presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ", sometime before 2409, lost his memories, became young again, and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why he is still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs him up with the gameplay of . At some point, in 2409, Terry and the Kitana joined Aeris and the in being abducted by an Undine geneticist into fluidic space. With Oroku Seifer being unable to save them, Terry was genetically modified to take on Sleri genes, turning him into an "ultimate weapon". His powers included energy blasts from his hands and superior strength. Upon escape, Terry somehow suppressed these changes and he and his crew returned to their daily routine. ( ) In 2410, during one of many Winter Wonderland Celebrations aboard Earth Spacedock, through Q Junior, Terry took the form of an adult jackal mastiff and showed pure excitement over festivities. Later, he transferred himself to Q's Winter Wonderland, where he took the form of a Devidiian and suggested McCary and Samya embrace the season. (" ") Later, Terry was aboard Earth Spacedock again, where he and his crew were anticipating a secret mission to an Iconian Dyson sphere. When the mission never panned out, Terry spoke to Commander Batou in Operations about expecting the arrival of the Ferengi starship Fortune's Gold, unintentionally revealing a secret need for them. After some time, Terry took the Kitana on a mission to track down a missing Captain Sarah. When the situation was resolved at Risa without his help, Terry returned to Earth Spacedock and put himself in hiding. During a time when Spacedock systems were went down, Terry revealed himself to Captain Seifer in full power form, where Seifer pleaded he get medical attention. Ignoring him, Terry disappeared, unable to be detected by internal sensors. As the Civilian Transport Elysium was to ferry many people from Spacedock to Caldos III, Terry ensured he was stowed away for the trip. He, once again, revealed himself to Seifer when the Elysium came under attack at Caldos III, and transported himself to an enemy Gorn vessel to attack them. What followed, from his actions, was his performance as an "ultimate weapon" in defeating the Gorn, but also in the destruction of the ship. Terry was speculated to have been able to survive without being detected, but he was nowhere to be found. Oroku Seifer assumed he died. ( ) Appendices Background information *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. *Captain Terry was role-played by in as well as being played as one of his characters in . Images Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Humans Category:USS Kitana personnel